


valentines

by never_bloom_again



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and yes i wrote a valentines fic in november skjdfsh, like literally fully fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: spencer has a date, one from his dreams. if only he knew for certain who it was with.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/gifts).



Spencer had always wondered what it would be like to celebrate Valentine’s Day. It had been something he had pondered, many times, when he felt alone or unloved. He had pictured a faceless date opposite him at a nice restaurant, as they talked, shared a meal, and laughed. Over the years, the person across from him had taken many faces - but for now, his date had the face of his best friend, Derek.

Derek was, Spencer was sure, the love of his life, and Spencer was destined to love him, unrequitedly, for eternity. It was the way of the world.

As Valentine’s Day rolled closer and closer, Spencer’s wishing for his fantasy to become a reality became stronger. He knew it would never happen, or at least his head did. His heart, for whatever reason, hadn’t come to the same conclusion.

When a note appeared on his desk in unfamiliar handwriting alongside a box of his favourite chocolates, Spencer was shocked. He rarely got left notes by anyone on the team, let alone someone outside of it, whose handwriting he wouldn’t know well enough to recognise.

What was more surprising was the content. It was, if Spencer had interpreted it correctly, which he believed he had, based on his countless re-readings of it, asking him out on a date. A date to a nice little Italian restaurant, much like the one in his dream.

While Spencer knew that a somewhat fancy Italian restaurant was a slightly obvious choice for a Valentine’s Day date, the fact that it was there, and that the note had been delivered with a box of his favourite chocolates seemed too lucky of a guess for someone who didn’t know him. It especially made sense to be someone he knew given that he had been, just a few nights ago, been drunkenly convinced to explain the fantasy of his perfect date to the girls of the team. The only people they were likely to tell were on the team, so despite the odd handwriting, Spencer figured it was one of them.

Not willing to rest with his date unknown, Spencer began to try and deduce who it could be. He figured that Rossi was out of the question, for which he was grateful - the man was his father figure. The girls knew he was gay, so it was higly unlikely to be any of them, since surely if they just wanted to do a friendly hang out for Valentine’s, they would have just told him, rather than leading him on with the premise of a surprise date. That left two people, Hotch - who whilst certainly not ugly or unlikable, was not his preferred option - and Derek.

As he waited for the day to come, he clung on to the idea of it being Derek who was going to pick him up, take him to dinner, give him the perfect night. Maybe it was silly of Spencer to assume, since after all, they were just friends, but it was a nice idea - even if it could oh so easily end in disappointment.

Trying to keep his affections hidden over the days to follow proved to be increasingly hard, now that this tiny bit of hope seemed to have magnified the strength of his feelings exponentially. Spencer tried to act normal, but that proved to truly be something easier said than done.

As Valentine’s day passed, and the evening when Spencer was to be picked up was fast approaching, he couldn’t help his apprehension. He had no experience with Valentine’s Day dates, and very little with dates in general. Was he supposed to do anything in particular? Were there any special expectations?

Spencer tried to ignore the stress but was quickly lost in it as the clock got closer, and closer. As it did, a new idea formed in Spencer’s head - what if this was all just a joke?

He prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that it wasn’t, that his coworkers were too nice to humiliate him like that, to bring him back to the nightmare that was school, where pranks and being stood up, or worse, were more common than not.

Spencer’s fears were slightly assuaged as he heard a knock at his door. Apprehensively, he walked there, not sure if he wanted to stretch out or speed through the time before he found out who his date was.

As he opened the door, Spencer was greeted by a nervously smiling face. As he registered who it was, he wasn’t exactly sure if his jaw dropped, or he began to grin uncontrollably - he figured either would be suitable reactions, because there he was. Derek Morgan was stood in front of him, on the other side of the apartment doorway.

“Hey Pretty Boy,” Derek said, as he handed Spencer some flowers - peonies, to be precise. The girls really had done a good job at making his dream into a reality, down to the very last detail.

“Derek!” Spencer exclaimed, unable to hold back his excitement. Derek was there, to take  _ him _ on a date! It was hard to believe.

“You ready to go?”

Spencer shook his head, running to place the flowers in some water quickly before they left. He quickly returned, and headed out of his apartment with Derek.

He had been tempted to kiss him, but that would come later, as he had always imagined. At the end of the date, as they would say farewell, he would suddenly get the courage to kiss Derek - and Spencer had no plans of backing out of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
